


Creve Coeur

by SamuraiCorgis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Song Lyrics, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiCorgis/pseuds/SamuraiCorgis
Summary: The Venice incident causes a certain cowboy to break down and open up about some parts of his past.





	Creve Coeur

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is just a silly venting one shot, based on the song "Creve Coeur 1" by Hobo Johnson, that you can find [here:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15nberWl0EU)
> 
> it probably doesn't make much sense, but i needed to get it off my chest. please do listen to the song, it's very good.

It’s a few days after the incident in Venice and it feels as though no one’s on speaking terms anymore. McCree and Reyes won’t make eye contact, Moira has hidden away in her lab, and Genji spends more time than ever wondering where it all went so wrong. Things are tense, the other Blackwatch agents don’t even try to talk about it, just letting the four have their space. No one wants to know what really happened that night. 

Genji heads outside for some air, in his favorite spot on the roof, only to find that he is not alone. 

“Hi,” says the agent with the right eyes that pair pretty well when he hits you with that soft smile. You can kind of tell that something’s going on, but he’ll never talk about the feelings that he felt that day. Genji knows this. They’re better kept inside of a fence, inside of a cage, inside of a safe - that’s safe for him, because those feelings hurt. Genji knows this better than anyone. Reyes was like a father to McCree. Like the father McCree wished he had. Like the father McCree never talked about. They were so close, despite everything, and now it seemed like their commander was far, far away. McCree took it harder than anyone. Genji can only kind of understand. 

“I hope he’s trying,” Jesse says as they sit, sharing a cigar and watching the sun set. He glances to Genji, smiling a smile that doesn’t even try to reach his eyes. “Ya think he’s trying? God? That fuckin’... big ghost?” 

Genji pauses to consider this, taking a long drag off the cigar. Did he think God was trying? Maybe if he was, Genji wouldn’t be here. Or, maybe he was, and that’s _why_ Genji is here. Genji looks down at his hands, flexing his fingers. “I don’t know,” he says, shaking his head, “I donno.” 

He looks back to Jesse, handing the cigar over. Jesse’s gaze is far off over the ocean. So he asks him: “What’s wrong?” Jesse nods, but doesn’t say anything, and Genji thinks that makes a whole lot of sense. So he asks him: “What’s wrong?”

  


And he says, and he says:

  


“Yeah, he was the picture perfect person, loved my mother oh so dearly - you could feel the love reverberate whenever in our building. If it felt the same way today, I wish I knew, but sometimes you drive a car and lose control, and it pulls.”

Jesse turns to Genji, who wraps his arms around the cowboy, and trembles in his hold. Genji doesn’t know how to help. “I don’t think you should love me, ‘cause I always feel so lonely knowing that nothing will ever last forever. Sorry, Genj, you’re much too late.” 

“Hi,” says the guy who doesn’t have time for relationship advice, rather relationships at all. McCree is scarce these days. The explosion at the swiss base has shaken him to his core. Hundreds of agents died, including the strike commanders. There’s reason to believe that Reyes was the one who caused the explosion. Jesse doesn’t take this rumor well, and many fights get started over it. He holds his breath all day but Genji hears him gasp for air at night. He promised he would love him, but the only ‘til the morning time... 

Then, “bye,” says the guy who doesn’t have time for relationship advice, rather relationships at all. McCree has packed all of this things. Genji watches with a stone face. McCree says he’s leaving. 

So Genji asks: “What’s wrong?” Classic- McCree nods his head, doesn’t say anything. So Genji asks: “What’s wrong?”

  


And he says, and he says:

  


“He was a bummy, crusty, cruddy father- fucking every girl he takes to coffee ‘cause he lied to Mom in holy matrimony. Hold me closely, I don’t think you should love me ‘cause I always feel so lonely knowing that nothing will ever last forever.” 

McCree pulls away from Genji’s embrace and heaves his bag over his shoulder, casting Genji one last look with his sad, brown eyes. Genji tries to ignore the knots in his stomach. “Sorry, Genj, you’re much too late.”

  


_Sorry Genj, _

_You’re _

_Much_

_  
_

_  
_

_Too_

_  
_

_  
_

_Late._

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/samuraicorgis)  
and [twitter](https://twitter.com/SamuraiCorgis)
> 
> thanks


End file.
